Newton Scamander's niffler
}} This was a Niffler that accompanied Newt Scamander as he researched for his upcoming book. It visited New York in 1926 and Paris in 1927. History The Niffler was born sometime before December 1926 and was rescued by Newt Scamander, and consequently placed inside of his magically-expanded suitcase full of magical beasts. In December of 1926 during Newt's trip to New York, the Niffler escaped to steal a beggar's coin. It then sneaked into the Steen National Bank and caused mass chaos as it attempted to secure valuables and treasure. It eventually founds its way into the vaults, where it was captured by Newt. When Jacob Kowalski accidentally swapped his and Newt's cases, it was taken to the former's apartment. When Kowalski opened the case, he accidentally released a selection of Newt's creatures, one of which was the Niffler, that hid behind a photo of Kowalski's grandmother to avoid being discovered by Newt. The Niffler eventually found its way to a downtown jewellery store where it attempted to evade Newt, the two of them causing massive amounts of property damage in the meantime. However, it was eventually captured again and palced back inside of the case. In 1927, the Niffler was taken to Paris by Newt in the latter's attempt to find Porpentina Goldstein and Credence Barebone. It was set free to roam around a city square as Newt and Jacob searched for clues for Tina's whereabouts. The Niffler was later set free again by Newt in the Lestrange Family Mausoleum where it secretely secured Gellert Grindelwald's vial of his and Albus Dumbledore's blood from a long-ago blood pact. When Grindelwald attacked a group of Aurors with blue fire, one of the Niffler's front paws was injured, causing it to walk with a painful limp. However, this was soon healed by Newt. As Newt took his suitcase to Hogwarts to meet with Albus Dumbledore, he showed the Niffler to him, and the three walked across the bridge to the castle together. Physical description Like most Nifflers, Newt's Niffler had tan skin, black fur, a long snout, and partially-webbed paws. Some of the hair on its head was tinged with grey, perhaps a symbol of old age. It also had a small pouch on its belly that could fit much more than it seemed through use of natural magic similar to that of the Undetectable Extension Charm. The Niffler looked like a cross between a mole and a platypus. Personality and traits The Niffler was incredibly intelligent and mischievous. It was able to recognise when it disobeyed Newt, yet continued to do it anyway. It also displayed recognition of the consequences of its actions, showing this when it shared an uneasy glance with Newt after the two crashed into the jewellery store's window. However, it later developed a gentler and more respectful personality, most notable when it stole Grindelwald's vial of blood for Newt, and when it was released in a Paris square and did not run off or steal from anyone. Relationships Newton Scamander The two often competed for dominance during the Niffler's attempts at freedom. The Niffler recognised Newt's authority yet continued to run amok and steal from others. However, the duo soon developed a closer relationship as Newt trusted the Niffler enough to set free for short periods of time in a foreign city, and in turn the Niffler was able to procure Grindelwald's blood vial. The Beasts The Niffler was never said or shown to cause any harm to other beasts or interfere with their lives. Newt apparently trusted the Niffler to let it wander around the suitcase unwatched, something he did not do with other creatures, such as the Erumpent. Possible offspring In Newt's basement, four young Nifflers were shown. It is possible that they were the young of Newt's adult Niffler that found a mate sometime between December, 1926, and September, 1927, or was pregnant before then. However, it is equally possible that these young are the offspring of some other Niffler that Newt rescued, or were rescued on their own without a parent. One of them displays the same colour as the original Niffler. Habitat The baby nifflers' home is somewhat like a birdcage except beautifully ornate with rich fabrics, shining jewels, and of course, gold. They get tossed into this mini home after they finally got captured and taken away from their mischievous play when Newt arrived home and calmed down all his rowdy creatures. Appearances thumb|Pictured Above, spread of the nifflers thumb|Pictured above, spread with Bunty, the baby nifflers, and Newt * * * * * Notes and references es:Escarbato de Newton Scamander fr:Niffleur de Norbert Dragonneau Category:Battle in the Lestrange Family Mausoleum participants Category:Individuals of unknown or undetermined gender Category:Newton Scamander's suitcase Category:Nifflers